Alchemy of Love
by Aisha-chan
Summary: S&S are both in the 9th grade, and see eachother as foe's. But will their oppinions of eachother change on their month long school trip? And how will they react to being stuck together as Cabin mates? But will Love prevail over the hate? & New Cards?


__

Authors Notes: Okay, I feel miserable. I admit. My story's don't seem to be as popular as they used to be… I guess I'm relying too much on Medieval times and ideas and too much fantasy and drifting off of course. Or is it my bio that everybody hates? Hm… I'll have to change that. But certainly, it can't be the bio! RIGHT?! Well, I hope you guys like this idea. If not…. I don't know what I'm supposed to do… *sigh* or maybe it's just me and the way I write. I'm all washed up….

****

Alchemy of Love

Part 1

A mad looking 15 year old girl dressed in baggy green and black camouflaged pants with the bottoms tucked inside of her mid-shin combat boots with chains draped across the front and back and also wearing a tight pink tank top that showed her stomach and her hair braided and placed into four ringlets on the back of her head, stormed out of the principals office. Her chains wavering back and forth, to and fro and clanking against one another as she marched her way down the hall. 

Oh, but what had happened inside of the office wasn't the thing that had set her into a terribly bad mood. It was the fact that further down the hall, just rounding the corner, was a certain amber eyed boy, holding an ice pack to the right side of his face, where it was battered and beat by the fuming girl earlier. Not to mention a bloody bottom lip to boot.

But as soon as the girl had rounded the white wall, she had immediately bumped right into the boy. Causing her to stumble back.

When her eyes met his, fire erupted between the two.

"Oh, it's YOU. Well, you get what you deserve. And you deserved it." the boy said grumpily.

But before the boy could say much more, or even do anything in the least, he found himself being slammed against a bluish white wall.

The girl had her fingers digging into the boys shirt, while pushing him harder and harder against the wall by the second. Then, she whispered, 

"You're lucky to even be alive, **Li Syaoran**. If it weren't for sensei, you'd be dead by now."

Then she released him and gave him a dirty look before continuing on her way. But Syaoran wasn't finished. At least, not yet.

"What's wrong, **Kinomoto**? Get in trouble? Or is it just a girl thing? You know, the PMS stuff."

Sakura didn't turn around as she continued to stomp her way down the hall, kicking a locker on her way by, causing a dent to appear on the bottom.

****

Okay, Okay, stop right there. Pause. 

Okay, that fuming girl right there was me. Sakura Kinomoto. And that ass-wipe you saw just then was Li Syaoran. As to how he ended up like that… let's just say that Li had let his tongue slip, and just happened to have triggered my temper. I was feeling miserable that day anyways, and he just took that one step too far.

****

Okay, now Fast Forward.

Now, what you just saw happened five months ago. It was our er… 5th fight together during that month. And as for what happened to me? Well, I sorta… you know… got suspended for a few days… Oh well. It wasn't anything new to me.

Anyways, right now it's February. My least favorite month. Wonder why? Valentines Day, of course. I never receive any cards or anything. But that's not what bothers me. It's the dance. The third one this year. We usually have a Halloween dance, a Christmas dance, a Valentines Day dance, and an End of the Year dance. 

See, it's not the dances that bother me. It's all of the Love and Fluff. I absolutely hate it. It cramps my style. But I always do attend. No, not for the free food, or drink, or to meet up with friends, or to even dance. Sure, I'll take a few friends, but we have reasons for being there. We're **important.** We're the Life of the Party. Know what we do?

We usually reck the whole dance. And it's a very soothing thing to do. To see all of the chaos and hear all of the screams is WONDERFUL! I LOVE it!

Oh, wait. What's that? You want to know why I hate Li so much? Oh, so you really want to know? Well, how would you feel if some new foreign kid comes up to you and demands for your magical cards? Okay, so you don't have the cards, but get it? And when I refused to hand them over, I got tackled. So, now how does the situation look in your eyes? 

Well, as for Li and me now, we try to keep out of each others way. We don't take kindly to speaking with each other. And if we ever do, the only things that ever come out of our mouths are curses and name calling and just trying to bring the other down. Which can also lead to physical fighting. And if it ever does resort to that, well, let's just say it isn't a very pretty sight.

I don't know much about Li, except for that he's from Hong Kong, has Magic, Wants my Cards, a real Ass, and hates me. Which is fine by me, because I hate him with just as much passion. I wouldn't have hated him so much, if only we had started on the right foot. But we didn't. And now, he's gone all sore because just a few months ago I captured the Earthy card and had passed Yue's judgment. Li was the first to be tested before me because he had captured a few of the cards during his short stay. But in the end, the cards were un-noticedly handed over to me. I found them lying on my desk the next morning. Either Yue handed them over with some sort of form of magic, or Li found a way to sneak into my room and place them on my desk. Which is most unlikely. And if he did, I would of heard his breathing. Then he'd definitely be dead by now. As for the cards state now, they've all been converted to Sakura Cards. It only took me a month before I just got tired of transferring them one by one every few days, so I just converted them all at the same time. Major drain in magic though.

Do I have any friends, you ask? Of course!

I don't have a lot because… well, look at me. Would you want to befriend me? Only somebody crazy would. And I tell my friends that they're all crazy. They just laugh and say I'm crazy as well.

But they're all good to me. I'll list them off.

1. My best friend, Tomoyo. She's my right-hand girl. I've known her since 3rd grade, and she's been my bestest best friend since. If I'm not around to lead the group, she takes charge.

2. The next person in line is Chiharu. She's not as tough as us, but when it comes to bossing people around, she's got it made. And that's how she was admitted into the group. But that was several years back.

3. After her would be Naoko. She may seem to be the type to hang with the nerds, but she's definitely not! Thanks to her brains, we were able to reck every Valentines Day dance for four years straight without getting caught. It's also thanks to her that we've been able to find a good meeting place out in Penguin Park. Someplace hidden.

4. Then there's Rika. Now, she's not really part of the group, but yet, she kind of is. She likes to bake tasty goods for us and listen in on our plans for mischief. But she never seems to join us in our fun. She also dresses like a prep. Other than that, she's a real handy person to the group, if you're hungry that is.

5. Next is Keroberos. Basically the whole town knows about him, and they're scared out of their wits when they're near him. He likes to show his pearly white, sharp fangs to those around him. But when we're at home, he's usually in his small form. Just plain ol' Kero.

6. And next to last is Yue. He's not part of the gang, but he's a wonderful friend. Did you know I used to have a crush on his false form, Yukito?! But that was years ago. Many in fact. But now, him and Yukito have been separated by me. And now they're two separate beings. But it took almost all of my magic, and I had to recuperate for a week till I was strong enough to get back to the normal life! But it was well worth it!

7. And finally, Eriol. The Reincarnation of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow cards, and boyfriend to Tomoyo. He's such a flirt. Before he met Tomoyo, he flirted with every girl within sight. But he makes a great addition to the team. His persuading looks help bale us out of trouble. And he seems to like doing it as well.

See? I told you I didn't have a lot of friends. But I sure as hell have more enemies than friends! Sometimes, it gets kind of nerving.

You know, if Syaoran wasn't such a jerk, I would of considered him to join our group. With his fighting skills, he'd make a great addition. And would probably work his way up to where he would have almost just as much power as me. That would be in Tomoyo's area. Guess he would be the guy leader of the group. But he's a JERK! So there's no way in hell I'm ever going to let him join, unless he bowed down and groveled down at my feet. Then I might of considered it. But what's the chances of that?!

0 to nothing. That's what.

Oh, I must inform you.

This year, our little plan for crashing the party was canceled. And I didn't seem to have a choice about the matter as well. Which bites.

The Valentines Day dance is at the end of this month, but next week, we're going on a month long field trip. Sounds fun, huh? Well, it certainly is not! It's a stupid project. Well, a few in fact.

I'll also list them off.

1. Scavenger Hunt.

2. Outdoor Gym class.

3. Bird watching.

4. Recording and taking samples of different plants.

5. And last, and VERY LEAST, Partnering up with the opposite sex to raise a stupid doll. Home Economics class. My least favorite. Yuck. I just hope I'm not partnered up with that Li Syaoran. If I am, I'm going to raise hell from the ground and up!

Oh, and I just got my permission slip today. My mother can't sign it, because she passed away. And a few years back. I think I was 7 when my father joined her in the great beyond. As for my brother, he disappeared a few short weeks after. He said that he'd be back. But he never came. I later found a note lying on his bed. Saying some stuff about not telling anyone that he had run away, and that he'd be back some day. So I didn't say anything. And look at me so far. I'm managing. Somehow. But the house was paid off, so I didn't have to worry about any bills about that. And I try to reserve as much electricity as I can. Meaning candles instead of lights. But other than that, I wouldn't trade this life for any other. Because it gives me lots of freedom to do whatever I please. So, who's going to sign the permission slip?

* * *

"So this is how you get your brother to sign the slip. You don't have him sign it, you sign it yourself. Forging his name, eh? Very clever." mumbled Tomoyo, as she watched Sakura take a sleek black pen to the paper and started to form her brother's name in his own hand writing. Very different from her own.

Tomoyo was decked out in a tight pleather skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and had one link of chains hanging off, and she wore a black tight pleather tank top with a turtle-neck. She also wore black fingerless leather gloves with spiked knuckles and spiked arm bands on her wrists. On top of that, she wore black combat boots and an artistic looking black mushroom art hat that painters or French people would wear.

When the signature was finished, Sakura stood upright once again, chains dangling from her camouflaged baggy jeans.

"Yup." Sakura said, proud of her handiwork as she stared at it.

Both girls were in the kitchen, hunched over the counter while they dealt with the little problem, but it was quickly solved.

Then Sakura pocketed it.

"Well, that's that. Just two days from now, we'll get to know who our partners are and we'll be off to the mountains!" exclaimed Sakura, excitedly.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, now I know one of your secrets, mind sharing another?"

Sakura just gave Tomoyo a quizzical look. What had gotten into Tomoyo to make her ask such an abrupt question? And besides, Sakura had thought that kind, yet firm friend knew all of her tricks already…

"Okay, ask away."

"Tell me, Sakura. How on earth were you able to fool those people over at orphanage so many years ago that you really had a guardian that already had custody over you?"

Sakura laughed whole heartedly.

"And I thought you knew. Well, take a look at this." replied Sakura, as she whipped out two Sakura Cards from behind her back.

"You are clever. Very. So, did you use the Mirror to mirror Touya, or the Illusion?"

Sakura chuckled.

"I used the mirror to mirror me, and the illusion to make me look like Touya. If I used it the other way, I would have to use the Illusion with the Voice to create Touya. But the Voice card didn't have a voice to copy, since Touya wasn't around. Lucky me, eh?"

Tomoyo nodded.

Indeed, Sakura was lucky. But yet, unlucky at the same time. At Sakura's young age, she had lost her parents and brother, and at the age of 15, she had refused to use anymore of Tomoyo's mother's money. Even though her mother persisted that she come and live with her and Tomoyo in their mansion. But Sakura felt that she couldn't leave and sell the house. Because it held so many memories.

But once she had refused the money, that's when she had taken on a job. Not a very exciting one, but one that had brought in enough money to pay for her small bills. Very, small bills.

She worked in an Ice Cream stand just outside of Penguin Park. And she worked as a fortune teller as a side job to bring in some extra cash.

Tomoyo yawned lazily as she covered one hand over her mouth and placed the other on her hip.

"So, Sakura. If we DID crash the party, what do you think we could of done this year?" she said between yawns.

Sakura shrugged. 

"I usually don't plan on the party crashing thing this early, so I haven't the vaguest idea." Sakura said, as she tried to stifle a yawn.

And it was true. They usually planed for their little get together one week before the party. And usually Naoko came up with most of the ideas while the others made suggestions. Only 25% of the suggestions were ever used.

"Tomoyo, let's get out of here. Let's go shop or something." 

Tomoyo had to let out a few giggles. Shop? Sakura? It was more like taking a walk around the mall ten times or more. Then stop at the Food Court and eat and talk for an hour.

"Fine. I guess. But don't you mean walk around then eat?"

Sakura shrugged. She didn't care. She wasn't the one to blow money on useless items. Maybe a pair of jeans to replace a torn or ripped pair, but that was basically it.

"C'mon. Let's go. I can't stand to be cooped up for very long. I can barely manage in class."

Tomoyo nodded understandingly. She knew how Sakura's brain worked. Well, sorta. Every once in a while, she'll come up with a brilliant idea that'll literally surprise the whole gang. Not that she was stupid or anything. She made high A's and B's every year, ever since she could remember. She never really studied any subject, except for Math and Home Economics. Otherwise she'd flunk those classes. 

"Oh, wait. Are you sure it's okay Tomoyo? I mean, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow…." mumbled Sakura.

That's the way Sakura always was. Her friends safety first. Then other things such as fighting came second.

Tomoyo nodded.

"I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. Anyways, she's out of town. She wont be back till tonight. About 12 o'clock. So we're safe."

Sakura gave her an unsure look, as if she didn't believe her. Then, on the edge of her senses, Sakura felt a small tug. Whatever was tugging at her senses had a yellow aura. She could barely make it out, but it was strong enough to give her a good hint on where the location was. It felt as if it was coming from the park…

"Oh, just come on." Tomoyo interrupted Sakura's thoughts, as she grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her out of the house.

* * *

****

Okay, stop there. Now it's my turn.

My names Li Syaoran. I'm 15, in the 9th grade. I was sent from Hong Kong to retrieve the cards of Clow seven months ago. Least to say, I've… had a bit of ill luck during those past months. And have unwillingly surrendered the cards to that Wild Child, Kinomoto, the air head.

I must admit that she was tougher than I had first thought. But that doesn't mean she's better than me. I've been through years and years of dangerous physical training and mind bending meditating. 

The first time I had seen that psychotic girl, I had thought it would be as simple as taking candy from a baby. But I was… well, wrong. But I still haven't lost my chance of regaining my title back. As the future leader of the Li Clan, I swore to retrieve those cards. And I'm going to keep that promise.

Before I had left my home town, I had been told to retrieve the cards at any cost, including marrying her. Which, I won't have to do. Even if that includes stealing them from under her nose. And besides, who'd marry her? And if anyone did, I feel really sorry for that poor guy. She'd make a horrible wife, and probably drive him insane. I pity the unknown man already.

Anyways, you want to know how I met her, eh?

Well, the first time I laid her eyes on the teen witch was when I first entered the classroom when the teacher motioned me in. I could feel her aura all the way out into the halls, which to my dismay, was very powerful.

Anyways, when I had stepped in, the first thing I saw were those big green eyes. She looked kinda cute, for a girl I guess. But after a few seconds, I saw her narrow her eyes to a glare. She could sense my aura as well. It didn't take long for us to get acquainted. I was seated right behind her. And as soon as I sat down, she turned her head back to look at me and sent a glare at me. I just happened to send one back. But a few seconds later, she returned to facing the board like a good girl should, and not staring at me with those hate filled eyes. Looks can be deceiving. 

What really got me though was how on earth did SHE get chosen to be the mistress of the cards? I thought.

Well, during lunch, let's just say we became very good… friends after that. We both got sent to office. Both of us were all bloodied up, and we both got suspended. Me, two days, her, a week. Being the new kid had it's advantages. Lucky me.

But the luck quickly wore off. A week later, I was sentenced to the same punishment as her. But it must have been the worst punishment ever. It was more like torture.

We were paired up for a twenty page report on why school violence was wrong. It had to be the lamest assignment ever.

What's that? You want to know what I think of her? That's simple.

An air headed witch from the deep abyss of hell that just happened to get lucky by stumbling across the cards I've been sent to retrieve. They rightfully belong to the Li Clan, and not her. She is in NO WAY related to us. I practically LOATHE her. Her and her stupid gang of psychotic friends. All of them seem to be insane.

So now you want to know what group I'm in if I'm not in the Punk group like Kinomoto is.

Well, I'm neutral. Or I think I am anyways. But I guess if you really want a definite answer, the person to ask is Kinomoto the witch herself. She's the expert in that field. And only that field.

Now you're asking what kind of friends I have? I'll list them for you.

1. Yamazaki. His girlfriend just happens to be in Kinomoto's Gang. I don't see how he can put up with a girl that hangs around with that witch.

2. Eriol. He's part of Kinomoto's gang as well. But he's not so bad. He continually tells me to get off of her case, then she might leave me alone. Right. Even if I did, she'd still try to kill me.

3. Tachi. He's new. He arrived from Russia, but his mother and father are both Japanese. He arrived last month. 

4. Meiling. I guess I could count her as a friend, but she's still in Hong Kong. She's also my cousin. We were once engaged by our parents. It was their idea. Meiling seemed ecstatic about the arrangement. But I wasn't. It took me three years of fighting her off and arguing with my parents about the whole ordeal before they finally canceled it.

Well, that's all I can really name. People tell me it's hard to befriend somebody who always glares. 

I don't care.

Well, just to give you a precise update, the date is now early February. February the 3rd in fact. And the time is about noon.

Well, this month, as you've probably heard is the Valentines Day dance. And no. I don't have anybody in mind to go with. Who'd have the right mind to even go? I say it's a waste of time.

But thankfully, I wont have to go. I heard that the dances are mandatory. Meaning you have to go.

But! I was excused from the first dance, then I got sick for the second dance, and now, I'm lucky to even get off of this one. Don't know how much longer my luck will last.

Well, I'll tell you what saved me. It was that month long trip. Weird thing is, I've never heard of a school field trip that lasted so long. As long as the boys and girls don't have to live in the same cabin with each other. Girls are just plain weird. Lately, I've noticed that 90% of the school girl population has been staring at me during the last two weeks. If it keeps up, I might just go insane!

Well, back to the trip.

If I was partnered up with somebody, I think I would prefer Rika out of all of those other bimbos out there. She's the only girl that seems to have a brain. Too bad she hangs around Sakura. She seems pretty nice too. But I heard that she has a crush on some older guy. I wonder HOW old. Who knows, the guy could be in his 50's for all I know.

But if they dare pair me up with Kinomoto, I think I'm gonna puke. Because she's an irresponsible girl that probably couldn't baby sit in her life! Well, I don't really know that, but just look at her! She's crazy! She has psycho and witch written across her forehead. And I know exactly what she'd do if we were partnered up.

1. Leave me with the doll the whole time.

2. Make me do the cooking.

3. Make a mess.

4. Wouldn't clean up. 

5. Yell and fight with me the whole time.

6. Then try and kill me.

7. And finally blame me for her poor grade in Home Economics class.

That's exactly what she'd do! 

And if I'm mistaken, may I have ill luck for the next week.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were just heading towards the ice cream parlor located within the food court, when suddenly, Sakura spotted her worst hated foe.

She came to a stop.

"Tomoyo, why did we come here?"

"Because you wanted some ice cream… I think." she answered, slowly.

"Hmm… well, I've suddenly lost my appetite. C'mon, let's get outta here." she answered quickly.

Sakura started to make her way out the food court, but Tomoyo continued to stand in her place.

"Sakura…"

Tomoyo heard Sakura sigh as she stopped and turned around, sending a frown towards Tomoyo.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. Tomoyo frowned. Just once couldn't Sakura be positive? 

"… nothing. Let's go." sighed Tomoyo. She just didn't understand what had suddenly gotten into her best friend. She was really looking forward to some ice cream, but suddenly she didn't want any. Causing Tomoyo to lose her appetite as well.

* * *

I stood in line waiting to order my ice cream when I suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind me. A VERY annoying familiar voice. Before I turned around to confirm my suspicion, I prayed to Kami that it wasn't who I thought it was.

Then, I turned.

Yup. And I was right. Once again to my dismay…

It was Kinomoto, and one of her gang members. I just hoped that she didn't see me. I just PRAYED that she wouldn't see me. But she did.

I noticed her take a sourly side glance towards me, sending shivers down my spine. That look she always gave me in disgust really gave me the chills. Even though it must have been the 100th time she's done that to me, It still gave me the creeps. And I HATED it. And I HATED HER for it!

I silently stood in line, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, but I could hardly hear a thing from all of the chatter going around me from all of the other mall customers. But I could make out a very few words though.

"… did we come here?"

"… ice cream…"

"What is it?"

"Let's go."

Even though it wasn't much, I could tell that Kinomoto didn't want to be anywhere near me. I could tell by the disgust in her horrid voice. Well, that's another thing we have in common. I just hope that's the last thing as well.

* * *

"Okay class, it seems that everybody has turned in their slips." said Mr. Terada.

Mr. Terada had decided to follow his students up through the grades to teach them. And it was a good thing he did. Otherwise, they would of gotten this old grouchy hag for teacher.

"Now, I will announce everybody's partners. I expect no complaints about who you're paired up with. After all, I believe that you're all mature. And if any of you have questions, you will need to see me after class."

"Okay, Naoko, you're partnered up with Tachi.

Chiharu with Takashi.

Tomoyo with Eriol…"

And the list went on and on. And as the list expanded outward, moans of disappointment could be heard from ¾ of the class. Every once in a while, you could hear a sigh of contentment while the others would sigh in misery. But when he had finally reached the end of the list…

"And finally, Sakura is paired with Syaoran."

""NANI?!"" both exclaimed in pure horror, as they sent glares at each other. How on earth did this ever happen?!

- - - - -

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm bushed. It's 9 in the morning, and I can barely keep my eyes open. Well, please R+R. Ja….


End file.
